boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Powerpuff Girls episodes
There’s a List of Powerpuff Girls episodes on Cartoon Network from November 6, 1998 to August 20, 2004. Season 1 (1998-1999) #A Sticky Situation/Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins/Crime 101 November 6, 1998 #Monkey See, Doggie Do/Mommy Fearest November 13, 1998 #Inside Insect/Powerpuff Bluff November 20, 1998 #Octi Evil/Geshundfight November 27, 1998 #Buttercrush/Fuzzy Logic December 4, 1998 #Boogie Frights/Abracadaver December 11, 1998 #Telephonies/Tough Love December 18, 1998 #Major Compilation/Mr. Mojo’s Rising January 8, 1999 #Paste Makes Waste/Ice Sore January 15, 1999 #Bubblevicious/The Bare Facts January 22, 1999 #Cat Man Do/Impeach Fuzz January 29, 1999 #Just Another Manic Mo/Mime for a Change February 5, 1999 #Rowdyruff Boys April 9, 1999 #Uh Oh, Dynamo May 28, 1999 Season 2 (1999-2000) #15 Stuck Up, Up, and Away/Schoolhouse Rocked June 25, 1999 #16 Collect Her/Supper Villian August 6, 1999 #17 Birthday Bash/Too Pooped to Puff August 20, 1999 #18 Beat Your Greens/Down and Dirty September 10, 1999 #19 Dream Scheme/You Snooze, You Lose September 24, 1999 #20 Slave the Day/Los Dos Mojos October 8, 1999 #21 A Very Special Blossom/Daylight Savings November 26, 1999 #22 Mo Job/Pet Feud February 11, 2000 #23 Imaginary Fiend/Cootie Gras March 17, 2000 #24 Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever/Just Desserts April 28, 2000 #25 Twisted Sister/Cover Up May 26, 2000 #26 Speed Demon/Mojo Jonesin’ June 2, 2000 #27 Something’s a Ms./Slumbering with the Enemy June 30, 2000 Season 3 (2000-2001) #28 Fallen Arches/The Mane Event July 28, 2000 #29 Town and Out/Child Fearing August 18, 2000 #30 Criss Cross Crisis September 8, 2000 #31 Bubblevision/Bought and Scold September 15, 2000 #32 Gettin’ Twiggy With It/Cop Out September 22, 2000 #33 Three Girls and a Monster/Monkey See, Doggie Two October 6, 2000 #34 Jewel of the Aisle/Super Zeroes October 20, 2000 #35 Candy is Dandy/Catastrophe November 10, 2000 #36 Hot Air Buffoon/Ploys R’ Us December 1, 2000 #37 The Headsucker’s Moxy/Equal Fights January 5, 2001 #38 Moral Decay/Meet the Beat Alls February 9, 2001 #39 Deja View March 23, 2001 #40 Powerprofessor April 6, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #41 Film Flam April 20, 2001 #42 Get Back Mojo May 4, 2001 #43 Helter Shelter/Power Lunch October 12, 2001 #44 Him Riddle Diddle/Forced Kin June 28, 2002 #45 Behind the Making of Powerpuff Girls July 5, 2002 #46 Stray Bullet/Knock It Off July 12, 2002 #47 All Chalked Up/Members Only July 19, 2002 #48 Superfriends/Nano of the North July 26, 2002 #49 Crazy Mixed Up Puffs/Mizzen in Action August 2, 2002 #50 Roughing It Up/What’s the Big Idea? August 9, 2002 #51 Nuthin’ Special/Neighbor Hood September 13, 2002 #52 I See a Funny Cartoon In Your Future/Octi Gone September 20, 2002 #53 See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey September 27, 2002 #54 Powerpuff Girls: The Movie November 8, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2004) #55 Keen On Keane/Not So Awesome Blossom December 6, 2002 #56 Power Noia December 13, 2002 #57 Monstra City/Shut the Pup Up September 5, 2003 #58 Toast of the Town/Divide and Conquer September 12, 2003 #59 Burglar Alarmed/Shotgun Wedding September 19, 2003 #60 Save Mojo/Substitute Creature September 26, 2003 #61 The Boys are Back in Town November 7, 2003 #62 Pee Pee G’s/Boy Toys November 14, 2003 #63 Seed No Evil/The City of Clipsville November 28, 2003 #64 Twas’ the Fight Before Christmas December 12, 2003 #65 Lying Around the House/Bubble Boy January 9, 2004 #66 Documentary/Girls Gone Mild January 16, 2004 Season 6 (2004) #67 Curses/Bang For Your Buck April 2, 2004 #68 Silent Treatment/Sweet and Sour April 9, 2004 #69 Prime Mates/Coupe Detat April 16, 2004 #70 Makes Zen to Me/Say Uncle April 23, 2004 #71 Reeking Havoc/Live and Let Dynamo April 30, 2004 #72 Mo’ Linguish/Oops, I Did It Again May 7, 2004 #73 A Made Up Story May 14, 2004 #74 Little Miss Interpets/Night Mayor June 25, 2004 #75 Custody Battle/The City of Nutsville July 2, 2004 #76 Aspirations July 9, 2004 #77 That’s Not My Baby/Simian Says July 16, 2004 #78 Sun Scream/The City of Frownsville July 23, 2004 #79 West in Pieces August 6, 2004 #80 Dance Pantsed Rules!!! August 20, 2004